


Can I Sleep Here?

by CCA03



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCA03/pseuds/CCA03
Summary: Obi-Wan is awakened by a creature.





	Can I Sleep Here?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another one shot, or possibly another story forming up in my head. Will see. Also I do not know own any of these characters, wish I did but nope no ownership here! If you see any mistakes, my bad! There see I fixed it by saying that! Enjoy!

Obi-Wan Kenobi slowly opened one eye as all his senses came at him at once. He opened another one. What had wakened him from the middle of his sleep cycle? Something was telling him to wake up. The force was telling him, nudging him ever so gently. But why? It was then he heard something walking up next to him. He felt his adrenaline push through his veins as his heart pumped louder in his ears. He then gripped for his lightsaber that was hidden underneath his pillow. War instincts had him on edge. At any given time, anyone was wanting to take him down and what kind of creature attacks one in the dark while sleeping? A low life creature, that’s what! Obi-Wan waited slowing his adrenaline, so he was ready to attack. They did not know what they were messing with. He was a spring pulled back so tightly that when released there was no telling what kind of devastation he would make against those who seek hurt him while he lay. He sensed the creature slightly move and hesitantly went to touch his shoulder. It was hovering as though debating on whether or not to attack him or not. A cat playing with it’s caught prey. ‘Make your move already,’ Obi-Wan thought. He then felt the small tiny finger poke his shoulder. 

“Uncle Ben….Uncle Ben….are you awake?” 

Ben Kenobi immediately deflated his entire body, letting go of his lightsaber he turned his body around to see a fearful wide eye four-year-old Luke Skywalker looking back at him. 

“I..had…bad dream…uhhh was,” looking down ashamedly Luke was looking for something and Ben knew what exactly what he wanted, “can I sleep here?” 

Without hesitating Obi-Wan smiled and nodded his head, “Come on.” Obi-Wan barely got the last word out of his mouth before Luke was launching himself over the other occupant of the bed and snuggled deeply into the covers. Ben Kenobi looked over his shoulder to see Luke was smiling with the comfort of knowing nothing was going to get him while his Uncle Ben was there to protect him. For a split-second Obi-Wan saw Anakin Skywalker laying next to him, his small body curled up next to him for protection. There were many times, though at the time Anakin would have never admitted to it that he would climb into Obi-Wan’s bed after having a nightmare. It became their routine for many months until it just one day stopped. 

Anakin. Ben felt pain deep within his very soul at the thought of that name. How life seemed so much simpler back then. Before the Clone Wars, before the Sith, before he failed at everything and everyone and was then betrayed by his one true friend and brother. To see everything he ever known be burned to the ground. To see fellow Jedi be hunted down as though they were mere criminals. ‘No!’ He wouldn’t allow his brain to start this. If he did he would never go back to sleep. He’s struggled with it for far too long, this is not Anakin, this was his son. A new hope for them all and everyone in the galaxy, or that is what Obi-Wan Kenobi had to tell himself in order to get a decent amount sleep that night or any night for that matter. He laid back down onto his side. His back facing Luke. Looking at the wall of his room trying to find sleep again that was suddenly escaping him. 

“Good night Uncle Ben, don’t let the night howlers get you.” Luke said, which surprised Obi-Wan for surely, he thought the boy had fallen asleep already. He smiled. 

“Good night Luke. May you find comfort and peace tonight.” He wasn’t sure if he was saying that more for Luke or himself. He took a slow breath. Tomorrow was a new day. New adventures and new possibilities, because you can’t live in the past only look towards the future. Obi-Wan felt his body slowly relax again and with that last thought in his head he was completely lost in oblivion that was sleep. 

~Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> Final Notes:  
> There just not enough where Obi-Wan takes Luke stories, thought there would be more honestly. So…maybe will see if I’ll write an actual story. Just love the idea of young little baby Luke looking up to his mentor never truly knowing the weight Obi-Wan carries with him. Also, could not resist the urge of the nod to another Disney movie that I love. Well hoped you liked it. Till next time!


End file.
